1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slip control device which is provided in an electric automobile such as a vehicle running by drive of only a motor or a vehicle including both a motor and an engine, and which performs torque control when a slippage occurs during running with the motor, to eliminate the slippage.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to prevent acceleration from being stopped due to a slippage of a drive wheel caused by an excessive driving torque during acceleration of a vehicle, a traction control device for the vehicle is generally known to detect the slip amount of the drive wheel and limits engine output or a wheel braking force such that the slip amount of the drive wheel reaches a target slip amount for the frictional coefficient of a road surface (e.g., Patent Document 1). In particular, the traction control device controls the slip amount by decreasing the engine output or increasing the braking force.
Patent Document 2 proposes that, if a value of angular acceleration of a drive wheel exceeds an angular acceleration threshold, feedback correction is performed on a torque command by using a torque command correction value ΔTr including an item obtained by multiplying the angular acceleration by a feedback gain. Specifically, grip of the drive wheel on a road surface is detected by comparing the angular acceleration and the angular acceleration threshold. In addition, after the drive wheel returns from the slippery road surface to a normal road surface, a temporary decrease in the angular acceleration is detected by comparing the angular acceleration and another angular acceleration threshold. The values of the angular acceleration threshold and the feedback gain are set in accordance with an accelerator position and the wheel speed of the drive wheel. Moreover, a value of coefficient used in determining the angular acceleration threshold and the feedback gain is changed on the basis of whether a rotation frequency of a motor unit exceeds a base rotation frequency.